Meeting Cosette
by xPiNkLOLLY
Summary: Takayashi Hashimoto,a student who is attending a Entrance Exam, found a Persocom inside a briefcase outside his cousins home what will he do?


Disclaimer: I Never own Chobits I only own my charaters.

A/N: This is my first time writing a Chobits fanfic.. Okay on with the story!

--------

The sun climbed lazily into the waiting embrace of the morning sky, the city beyond the buildings looked peaceful... Takayashi Hashimoto, a student who was raised by his grandparents since he was eight, now taking the entrance exam to Tokyo University to fulfill his dream of becoming a persocom scientist..

Today, he sets off to Tokyo to sit for the exams. He sure is excited because it is his first time in Tokyo.. He had his luggage packed and he is ready to set off.

(Tokyo Station)

"Make sure you kindly don't forget to bring your belongings and remember to have a nice and enjoyable day!"

As Takayashi proceed with his only bag that he carries and on his right hand is a piece of paper written on it is a address given by his cousin.. (4 hours later) Wondering around in circles as the sunlight starts to fade. It was nearly night, he almost lost his way and stumbled across a unknown deserted street. Not knowing where he was, he found a brown shiny brief case outside a huge black gate with curls of circles.

He suddenly looked at the address name of the family which read "Hashimoto Residents". He finally found the household but.. then again.. What's up with a suitcase? He bent down and looked at it. It reads "Cosette" he slowly used his fingers and unlatch the silver buckle and pushed the covers open to find a girl lying inside the suitcase and she looked like she is sleeping..

He got even more curious and freaked out. Thousands of thoughts came rummaging through his mind and he came to a conclusion that she has been murdered!! He was about to ring the doorbell when he looked back at the girl and spotted her ears.. They are a persocom's ears.. Then he sigh to himself wiping away the beads of sweat that rolled down his cheeks.

He closed back the briefcase and decided to own it when suddenly the gate opens. He was trying to lift the case but it was hell heavy! He finally manage to carry it until he reach the door. He open the door to find six persocoms dressed in maid outfits (in French Latin uniforms). The maids greeted their young master who just came back.

Soon, a boy who has dark brown hair, wears glasses and shiny chocolate eyes with a warm welcome smile. He greeted his cousin who came back from the countryside. "Yamazuki! Long time no see!" Takayashi smiled. While Yamazuki was observing takayashi what interest him was the briefcase that he is holding..

"Takayashi? Don't just stand there." Then he snapped his fingers as the maids started holding his belongings. "Bring him to the guest room and why are you so protective towards that briefcase?" he added. "No. I will take care of the briefcase myself." He said in a haste tone. "Suit yourself" he said walking away from his cousin.

(Guest Room)

Stairs leading up was tiring, he had to drag the briefcase up the stairs and finally managed to reach the first level only!! He has four more levels!! He almost died but managed to climb to the last level and finally his room!! The moment he open the door, there was a cozy fire place and plain white marble floors with Victorian tea sets which match the carpets and curtains..

He dump the briefcase on the floor, took out his shoes and jump onto his soft comfortable bed. "This is good!" He cried "Knock knock." But he was too happy to notice as the unknown figure walked in. He soon notice as the door made a loud "thud" turning around to find his cousin's persocom's maid walking towards him. She walked pass the briefcase and now in front of takayashi.

"I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything please ask." She smiled and looked at the hazel brown haired boy. "No, there is nothing that I need now, thank you" he said looking at the green haired persocom. "If there is nothing I will take my leave" she said bowing at the door as she close the door behind her.

Takayashi was still curious of the girl he found in the briefcase.. He walked towards it and pull open the briefcase to find a girl who looked around 11 years old.

She has long straight dark blue hair as a streak of lighting thundered across the sky just for that moment it shined brownish hue that reach her waist, she wears an headband with a black rose and curled up red ribbons, wears long black Victorian dress with frills, ribbons and black shiny polished shoes.

Just then his cousin entered the room. "Takayashi..-" He was cut off when he saw a persocom in the case! "Yamazuki..-I" Just then his cousin walk and bent down over he took a close look at her. He examine from top to toe not missing out every detail. "I-Is there something wrong??" He look nervously at his cousin who is busy examining the lifeless body in front of him. "No" "There is nothing wrong.."

He stood up and turn around "Dinner will be ready at 7 p.m" He said dryly. He turn his head to take another look at the persocom before closing the door softly. Takayashi didn't know how to wake her so he tried finding a switch but it was no good. He suddenly found an data disk. He finally found an disk hole at her back and insert it.

Her eyes opened and the computer data programmed into her as she looked at the shocked boy starring at her...

"What's my name?" she said tonelessly.. "Your name shall be Cosette."


End file.
